


Loopy

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, First Kiss, Give Gai a proper wheelchair, M/M, Painkillers, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Wheelchairs, sketchy art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: It was paracetamol all work day long, but as soon as the work day was over? Iruka was far more than eager to down some of the heavy hitter painkillers, no matter how loopy they make him. It would just be him, his waterbottle, and sweet, sweet sleep.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Loopy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I can't even. Flow of consciousness comic making, especially from sideways ad forward. I don't even know. Please, all the permissions for taking this as prompt an running with it! I'll just. Leave off here. My brain I think left further back.
> 
> (Yes, I'm such a sucker for Kakashi being fiercely protective of the love interests of Gai. And Iruka swooning in Gai's arms. And Iruka talking to himself far too much.)


End file.
